


Take Me to The Finish Line

by foldingcranes



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Choking, Established Relationship, First Omnic Crisis, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: [For theR76 Kink Meme| Kinktober 2017 - Day 2: Wall fucking.] “Jack,” Gabriel warns him, voice shaking. Fists clenched at his sides. Jack closes the distance between them, and they are standing face to face again, only inches apart.“Wanna take a go at me?”





	Take Me to The Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talli/gifts).



> "A vigorous spar turns into some rough and desperate making out, they're frantically grinding against each other, there's neck biting, scratching etc.  
> then one hoists the other up for a good ol' round of wall fucking 
> 
> \+ only pushing clothes out of the way as little as necessary  
> ++ they're still in a (semi-)public space, eg. the locker room /fire emoji  
> +++++ they almost get caught but it only spurs them on."
> 
> I TRIED.

“You could have died,” Gabriel’s voice breaking the silence is so sudden and heavy that Jack can’t help but be startled by it, too focused as he was on poking and prodding at the bandages on his side. He’s sitting on a bench, his back against the wall, slipping on his shirt after having checked his taped ribs. The wound is mostly healed by now: the joys and wonder of SEP, all those chemicals that destroyed his body when he was younger, only to rebuild him stronger. _Resilient_.  
  
Three days ago he ran straight into an Omnic and took a shot for Gabriel. Almost bled to death. Gabriel held his guts together as they waited for reinforcements.  
  
He hasn’t talked to Jack since he woke up groggy and sore in the medbay.  
  
“You could have died too,” Jack answers as he finishes up putting on gym clothes. They’re the only ones in the room, it’s late and no one else has insane gym hours.  
  
“Look at me,” Gabe commands him. Jack’s whole body goes still and then he’s straightening his back and turning, looking straight into Gabriel’s eyes. The idea of disobeying him never even crossed Jack’s mind. Gabriel crosses the room in a couple of fast strides and grabs Jack by the chin, making sure he doesn’t look away from him. Just in case. “You think this is a fucking  _joke_?” he snarls, face flushed and eyes cold. Gabriel’s anger is always like this—barely contained and rarely loud. It has the power to rob you of words.  
  
“No,” Jack answers. “No, I don’t,” there’s a pause. Something tense and heavy forms between them, covering them like a veil. “That’s why I took the shot.”  
  
Gabriel lets go of him and drags a hand over his own face, huffing. He takes a couple of steps back and paces around the room, rubbing his face with his hands until the skin turns a bit red, then holds his own head as if he could tear his hair out if it was longer. It’s what he does when he’s fighting against himself for control. When Gabriel raises his head, and looks at Jack again, he recognizes the anger there. Gabriel’s eyes are darker than ever.  
  
Jack takes the leap and follows him. “I’d do it again.”  
  
“Jack,” Gabriel warns him, voice shaking. Fists clenched at his sides. Jack closes the distance between them, and they are standing face to face again, only inches apart.  
  
“Wanna take a go at me?” he smiles crookedly, an infuriatingly cocky gesture that never fails to irritate Gabriel when he’s angry. Jack knows how to play the game by now, and the smile turns into a mocking smirk as he raises his fist and adopts a combat posture. “C’mon, you’re fuming worse than a chimney.”  
  
Gabriel’s lips are pulled into a snarl, his brows furrowed together. There are shadows under his eyes and he looks too keyed up, like a string pull taut threatening to break at any minute. His whole being radiates tension.  
  
“I’d do it again, Gabe,” Jack repeats, slowly.  
  
Gabriel throws a punch at him. Jack blocks it instantly with his forearm. They face each other once again, hands ready and knees bent. Gabriel goes at him, grabbing Jack by his middle to try and get him into a hold. Jack gets free, ducks another of Gabe’s attempts to grab him and manages to seize him by the leg, making him fall. He straddles Gabriel by sitting on his middle and goes to pin Gabriel’s wrists against the mat.  
  
Jack’s always been the quicker of the two and he grins like a maniac at Gabriel’s disgruntled face, having been caught by surprise. Gabriel’s the thinker, he plots and calculates and actually plans the physics that go into movements while Jack just moves, he’s carved out of violence and adrenaline, just throws a kick or a punch out of instinct while Gabe calculates the force of the impact inside his wonderful, brilliant mind.  
  
Then, Gabriel rolls his hips up against him and Jack moans, getting distracted enough to arch his back and let go of Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel takes advantage of that movement to throw him to the floor and Jack has only a few seconds to try and deflect a second punch directed towards his face—he isn’t successful this time, as he stands up with a bloody nose. He can taste the blood gathered over his upper lip and smiles, smearing it with the back of his hand. “That’s the best you got?”  
  
He goes to kick Gabriel in the stomach, but Gabe resists the impact of the blow instead of deflecting it and grabs Jack by the leg, making him fall. He lands hard on the mat, rolls over before Gabe can catch him again and stands as Gabriel throws a hook aimed at his temple. As he deflects, Gabriel finally manages to grab him by his middle and Jack tries to get free by headbutting him on the chin. Gabriel curses, lowers his hands until he’s seizing Jack by the back of his legs and slams him against a wall, keeping him pinned there as Jack feels all the air leave his body. They’re both panting and bloody, Gabe’s lip is split open and sweat slides down his temples, eyes wild and muscles trembling with buzzing energy.  
  
Jack raises a hand towards him and thumbs the blood on Gabriel’s lower lip, smearing it all over his beard. Then he grabs Gabe by the back of his neck and kisses him hungrily, making a mess out of both of their faces, all blood and sweat and anger. He’s rock hard, has been since Gabriel threw the first punch at him, rubs himself against Gabriel’s groin and moans as his grip on the back of Jack’s thighs gets harder enough to bruise. “Fuck me,” he grunts, lips still pressed against Gabe’s, licking a bit of blood (his or Gabe’s? He doesn’t know. Doesn’t care.)  
  
He hugs Gabe with his legs, crossing his feet behind Gabe’s lower back as they fumble with their sweatpants. Gabe spits on his hand and takes hold of their cocks together, pumping them until Jack’s a fucking shivering mess. “This is what you want?” Gabriel asks, biting on Jack’s lip. He lets out a whimper and shakes his head, mouthing the word  _more_  against Gabe’s lips, barely audible. Gabe lets go of their cocks and slides his hands between Jack’s legs, going lower and lower, until he’s circling his hole with two fingers. “This?”  
  
Jack nods. Hisses at the stretch as Gabriel pushes his fingers inside him. Throws his head back and rolls his hips towards Gabe’s hand, pushing Gabriel to work him open faster. “Not enough,” he whines.  
  
Gabriel arches an eyebrow at him, anger still coloring his face. “There’s no lube.”  
  
Grabbing him by the wrist, Jack looks at him dead in the eye and makes him stop. “Fuck me raw.”  
  
“You’re insane,” Gabriel half laughs, half grunts. On any other occasion, he would be amused. Now he’s getting his fingers out of Jack and spitting into his hand to try and lubricate his cock, guiding himself into him, pushing in as Jack’s body resists him until giving up and letting Gabriel’s cock fully inside. Jack holds his breathing for a moment, eyes screwed shut with pleasure and pain. Smiling when he feels the back of Gabriel’s hand softly touching his cheek. He knows it’s Gabriel’s way of asking if he’s okay without having to talk to him.  
  
(The man is allowed to be petty, after all.)  
  
Then he’s licking Gabe’s thumb and looking at him with dark eyes, blown pupils and nose swollen, face still bloody and bruised. “C’mon,” he taunts him. He takes Gabriel’s hand in his own and puts it on his own neck. “C’mon.”  
  
Gabriel’s hand closes around Jack’s neck as he starts to pound into him relentlessly and Jack can’t even  _think_  anymore, everything’s bliss: from the feeling of Gabriel’s cock filling him up and spearing him open to the press of Gabriel’s strong hand robbing him of breath. His whole chest is flushed, the lack of air making him feel dizzy in the best of ways. Watching as Gabriel stares at the way Jack's neck reddens and makes a choked sound, upping up his pace, fucking Jack harder.  
  
“You could have died,” Gabriel manages to whimper. His eyes are suspiciously bright as he pounds Jack against the wall. “You aren’t allowed to leave me.  _Fuck_ —"  
  
Jack’s lips fall open as he sees Gabriel’s face crumble through hooded eyes. “I love you,” he can barely talk through Gabriel choking him. “S-So much.”  
  
Gabriel’s hand around his neck tightens for the last time and Jack’s coming untouched, arching his back and holding onto Gabe’s body with a vice grip, come splattering over his abdomen and chest. Gabriel lets go of his neck and Jack hugs him, letting out little moans and burying his face on his neck as he continues to fuck him until he, too, is coming buried deep inside Jack.  
  
He kisses Gabriel’s jaw. Rubs a soothing hand over his back as Gabriel shivers from his orgasm. Kisses Gabriel’s tears away. “I love you.”  
  
(Too much to let him go. More than enough to take the shot.)  
  
“I’m not leaving you. Ever.”  
  
He lets Gabriel cry on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> [YELL AT ME.](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes)


End file.
